


The Penguin King

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Bellamy Blake, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Nakara reimagined, Penguins, Sharing a Bed, the princess saves the knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Bellamy Blake goes throught the anomaly and finds himself in Nakara. With no way to get home, he has no other choice but to wait for Clarke to save him. But when Clarke does comes, he finds that the saving each other goes both ways and along the way, they just might find that peace does exist for the both of them.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	The Penguin King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stealing-jasons-job (changingthefairy_tale)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingthefairy_tale/gifts).



> AN:This is an alternative universe fic where instead of landing in Bardo, he ends up in Nakara which is an actual polar place and not some weird digestive thing. Also Steve is from Nakara not bardo and not in a cult
> 
> [](https://imgbb.com/)  
>   
> Moodboard by: Hannah- @bellarkestitchdelena

The days are cold and the nights even colder but Bellamy is alive- he's alive and determined and breathing. He has no way of getting back to Sanctum but he has faith in Clarke. He trusts her and he's putting his trust in the fact that they are family. Once upon a time, she said that she needed him, he's putting his faith in that she still needs him. 

Faith is all he has.

His nights are lonely, cold, but he has dealt with worst. 

He once spent six years thinking that Clarke was dead, nothing can possibly be worse than that.  
Nothing.  
The cold is something he can deal with, the loneliness- however it takes a lot to keep his mind from spiraling to keep himself sane. He has taken to speaking to the penguins around him, his own versions of the radio calls. 

Clarke had Madi, he has a bunch of black and white birds who can't fly to keep him company. The penguins can't talk back to him but they will make loud noises that sound like laughter and it brings a smile to his face. At times, they look at him as if they understand what he is saying and he has to remind himself that they can't.

But it doesn't stop him from talking to them and naming them. The one that likes to run around in circle- that's Jasper, and the penguins who follows him- that's Monty and Harper. The penguin that tries to bite his fingers as he eats is Murphy and the one that likes to poke at his equipment- Raven. He has yet to find one that reminds him of Clarke but Clarke is special. 

She always has been.

* * *

Roughly, what he thinks is eights months ago, he landed here in Nakara in the middle of nowhere and nearly froze to death. 

He would have died if it were not for the penguins and Steve.

According to Steve, who had found him half dead, the penguins had circled him, shielding from the worst of the wind and cold.  
Steve had seen the green anomaly light and had stumbled upon him and had dragged his frozen body to his home, stripped him down and gently warmed him up, with his body heat and the warmth of every blanket Steve could find. 

The man had spent a whole month nursing him back to health and during that month Bellamy discovered that he was on Nakara. The anomaly had taken him to the farthest and coldest place known to man and he had no way of getting home.  
Steve told him that the stone only worked on the full moon and that the code to travel was lost, but he was welcome to search for it of course, but it had been years since the anomaly stone had been used, he had been the first in a hundred years. There was no way for him to get home, his best bet was waiting to be rescued. 

And so he waited and waited, each full moon passing sending him into a panic that help would never come. 

But still he waits, he believes in Clarke. 

He believes that Clarke would move heaven and hell to find him, that he means something to her.

* * *

Once, maybe twice a week he goes into town. He picks up supplies some food and water, a new fur blanket, some candles, anything he can use for his small home. He goes to see the handful or friends he made, talking and catching up with him. With the exception of Steve, he only sees them when he goes to town. Steve is the only who makes the trip to his cabin to see him, the two men falling into an easy friendship built out of reading, laughter, and seeing each other naked. 

Finding that there are people here existing in this cold lonely planet is both a relief and a worry. 

A relief because he’s not completely alone even if they are roughly 50 miles away and worry because all his time in the world has taught him not to trust people. Although these people don’t seem to want to hurt him. They are more preoccupied with surviving the cold harsh winds and fishing for food. They are more worried about the storms interrupting their festivaties than dying or killing him. 

But the last time he thought they had found peace, Clarke had been body snatched and her heart had stopped in front of him.  
It's something that still haunts his nightmares.  
He wakes up screaming, begging her to wake up, to come back to him.  
Some nights he wonders, if without him to protect her, what if Clarke is hurt or worse dead and that there is no help coming.  
It's on those nights that he finds himself reaching for the moleskin notebook he picked up during one of his frequent trips to town and writes his letter to Clarke. He's written hundreds of letters to her, one for every day since he got the notebook. He had gotten into the habit thanks to Steve, who had given him a notebook so he had something to do while on bedrest.  


Day 22  
_Dear Clarke,_  
_I managed to get out of bed today. Steve was surprised to see me when he woke up, he had dashed out, thinking I had wandered out to the streets, it was quite funny. Steve, well he's not a good guy, hasn't tried to kill me yet, unless he's planning to kill me with kindess and food and a warm bed. He snores, it's oddly comforting. If I close my eyes, I can pretend that I'm back on the dropship, and the kids are sleeping. I miss those days, we were so young, so alive, I wish we could have stayed there forever. Yeah they wanted to kill us, but at least we were together- all of us. I wish you were here with me. But don't worry, as soon as Steve says I'm better, I'm going to go back to the anomaly stone, back to you. I promise we will be together again soon._  
_Love, Bellamy_  


Day 113  
_Dear Clarke,_  
_I know I already wrote to you earlier but I had another nightmare. You died, and I came down from the ring and I found you, waiting in Becca's lab. And it scares me to think about what you went through those six years, I should have waited longer, I should have stayed. I should have told you how I felt. I should have said something when you were the first thing I saw waking up on the Exdous. I wish I had..._  
_I love you, Bellamy_  


Being here for eight months, he has collected a wide assortment of things- tons of fur blankets, a few guns that he uses to take down the bears and seals he stumbles upon. He uses them for food and warmth, having used the skills he learned back on Earth from Lincoln to skin them.  
But he also has random items- some color pencils that he hasn't touched, a light blue cardigan that much too small for him, a pair of bone made knitting needles and seeds for a plant called snowdrops that he planted outside the cabin. He's got his hands on a broken down snow mobile and spent days tinkering on it. He was no mechanic and it was no Rover but he likes getting his hands dirty.  
It's all to keep him busy while he waits for Clarke.  
As far as anomaly keeper cabins go, its the best cabin he has even seen, large with a room full of bookshelves that have everything from Jane Austen to the Illiad to books about Nakara and the anomaly. But in all the books he reads about the anomaly, none of them offer information about how to save himself.  


Day 199  
_Dear Clarke,_  
_I miss you. I miss you so much it hurts. You would think I would be used to, I missed you for six long years but this is different. I should have told you. I should have told you on that beach, I should have told you when you told me to to use my head, I should have told you when I saw you again, when I restarted your heart. There were so many times where I should have said something but didn't. So I'm saying it now._  
_I love you Clarke Griffin. I'm in love with you._  
_Love you always, Bellamy_

* * *

Day 278  
_Dear Clarke,_  
_I miss you. Today Harper tried to give me some fish to eat, I think she worries I'm not eating. I'm combing through the books here looking for a way home but there are so many. Some days I worry I will die before I find the book that can take me home to you. But then I think about how you waited six years, and I know I can wait that long, even longer if I have to, just to see you again. The stars are so bright here and tonight I made a wish (remember when I didn't know what to wish for? We were so young then). I wished that I would get to see you laugh, I don't think I ever got to see you laugh. The next time I see you, I'm going to do everything I can to make you laugh._  
_I love you, Bellamy_

Bellamy shivers as he sits outside, fishing pool in his hand. He hates having to do this but fish is his best source of protein so he sucks it up, sitting on a bucket, waiting, hoping a fish bites the line so he can have some dinner.  
Next to him stands Miller, the penguin loyal, keeping an eye out on everyone. Jasper and Monty are sliding on the ice while Murphy chases Raven around the ice, the two of them chatting.  
It brings a smile to his face, the other penguins are all scattered around, popping in and out of the ice, eating the fish that they caught.  
He's a bit jealous, he's still not too good at getting fish, despite having been here for almost a full year. The thud of a fish hitting metal jerks him out of his thoughts and the penguin he refers to as Harper looks up at the, fish she caught and threw in is bucket, flopping around lifelessly.  
He feels the top of his ear turn pink, nearly a year here and the penguins are still the ones keeping him alive, catching fish for him when his fishing line fails.  
They have taken him in, for some odd reason, Steve has never seen anything like this, for the birds to be so comfortable around him.  
They follow him around whenever he leaves the cabin. Joining him, as he checks on the anomaly stone, hoping, praying that today is the day Clarkes comes through to save him- his princess turned knight. They escort him to town, leaving to do whatever it is that penguins do when he decides to stay the night at Steve's. They leave him alone when he's in his cabin, but the second he dares to take a step outside, it's not long before he has a waddle of penguins following him.  
It's sweet, Steve has taken to calling him their king which of course reminds him of Clarke.  


Dear 360  
_Dear Clarke,_  
_I hate ice fishing. Been here nearly a year and I’m terrible at it. But at least I’m allowed to do it alone. I remember the first time Steve took me and I nearly fell through the ice nearly gave Steve a heart attack. Now my only company are the penguins. I swear they - Murphy in particular like to laugh as they watch me fail at ice fishing. That is until Harper takes pity and starts dropping the fish she catches into my bucket. It’s sweet if not embarrassing because it feels like I’m being mothered by a penguin. I don’t get mothered Clarke I do the mothering. But it’s nice being fussed over between the penguins and Steve I’m being taken care of , still it’s odd I’m used to only having you as the person who cared for me the most. Don't get me wrong Harper and Monty and even Emori fussed over me on the ring but that’s because they were worried I would float myself. But you and me? We took care of each other because no one else would. I miss that. I miss you. I bet you would like ice fishing- you have the ability to sit still and the patience needed for it. I don’t. But I’m trying I’m waiting for you to come save me. I’m trying to find a way back home. To you._  
_Love you, Bellamy_

Day 400  
_Dear Clarke,_  
_I'm a grandpa! Harper and Monty had an egg, do you know it's the male's responsibilty to take care of the eggs? It's amazing. I've been reading all the books I can find about baby penguins, I want to know everything when the little one arrives. It's going to be so small and fluffy and I hope you will be here when it does, so you can draw it. Can you believe it? A little penguin prince or princess._  
_I love you, Bellamy_  


Day 450 _Dear Clarke,_ _The babies are here, all the eggs are starting to hatch and it's the most precious thing in the world, they are so small, so cute. I haven't been sleeping, I've been up making sure the seals don't get near them. I won't let anything happen to these kids. Hurry up will you, I need my partner. Raising a bunch of penguin chicks is not what I pictured for my life but wow, do I love it. I think we would be good at it, you, me, Madi and Picasso, the penguins, we could have our own little family here. Anyway, Raven is pecking at my bike again so let me go make sure she doesn't break it._  
_I love you, Bellamy_  


Day 497  
_Dear Clarke,_  
_So, don't be mad, but my knee is swollen. So funny story, the knee you stabbed to keep me from killing Murphy- was the same one Roan got, the same one that I landed on here, and the same one that has gotten a few bumps here and there. Anyway today it just decided to swell and it hurts a lot and you know me, I hate sitting still so I tried to fish and get to town and well I fell. You would have laughed if you had seen it, Steve scooped me up like I was a women on this old romance novels, people liked to read, you know with the titles like the rake and the vigin, or the brute and the damsel. It was all very flowly, one minute I was on the ground, the next he had me in his arms carrying me to his house like I wasa damsel in distress. He fussed over me so much, I think you two would enjoy fussing over me._

* * *

__

Day 500  
_Dear Clarke_  
_It's been five hundred days. Some days I feel like giving up. I couldn’t get out of bed today, I didn’t see the point. Another full moon and still no sign of you. It’s been more than a year and fucking hell how did you do this for six years Clarke? I can’t... I'm so tired. I miss you so much. Five hundred days and all I want is to hug you._  


Bellamy lets his pen drop, feeling too tired to write anything. What else can he say that he hasn't already told her?  
It's been a year, more than a year and yeah Clarke did this for six years with just Madi for company. He has the penguins and Steve and the other people in the nearby town but all he wants is Clarke.  
The memory of her heart stopping is too fresh in his mind.  
He sinks back into bed, pulling the blankets over his shoulder, and wraps his arms around a pillow, wishing that there was someone else in bed with him, wishing that Clarke would be there.  
He shivers, pulling the blankets tighter around him as he closes his eyes, maybe when he wakes up, he will see Clarke.  


Bellamy moans, kicking the blankets off his body, he feels hot, his heart is racing but he feels sluggish. Getting up is a bit too much for him and he peels off his shirt, trying to cool down. An hour later, his pants join his shirt and he tosses and turns, sweat beading along his hairline and his chest. His body aches. He wants Clarke.  
"Clarke? Princess? Please, its hot, it hurts."  
He whimpers, tossing and turning, flipping onto his back and then his front; the blankets twisting at his feet until they fall off the bed, joining his clothes.  
His head and stomach and heart and knee and everything else hurts.  


He floats in and out of sleep, his body too hot but still shivering, he moans as a cold palm touches her forehead and he opens his eyes, seeing blue eyes.  
"Clarke?"  
The person back away and Bellamy starts to cry, trying to push himself out of bed, reaching out.  
"Clarke, please, please don't leave me. I don't want to die alone."  
Blue eyes comes back and pushes him back to bed but the hands are too big, too strong to be Clarke and he starts to kick.  
"No, no, want Clarke."  
Something cold is places on his forehead and he sighs,"Clarke?"  
"Go to sleep Bellamy, Clarke will be here I promise."  
Bellamy listens to the voice, he wants Clarke but he doesn't want Clarke to worry if she sees him in bed.  


Day 504

 _Dear Clarke_  
_This is Steve. Bellamy he’s sick. I’m taking care of him. He writes on this everyday and I figured since her can’t I’ll do it for him. He misses you a lot- he says your name. I don’t know if he ever told you but me and Bellamy we hooked up. I like him, he’s cute and funny and smart and loyal and determined. I could fall in love with him but I won’t because I know there’s no point, not when he’s in love with you. He’s waiting you for to come save him and I hope you do. I would like to meet the girl who Bellamy Blake is in love with, she has to be pretty special to be the one in his heart. Come save him soon okay, but don't worry the penguins and I will keep him alive, we promise._  
_See you soon, Steve Doucette_

* * *

Bellamy doesn't remember much about his time being sick.  
According to Steve, Bellamy's got so sick, the penguins got Steve after the second day of him not wanting to leave the house. Steve had found him with a high fever- shivering, and calling out for Clarke. Steve had cooled him down, had fished, forced fed him food and water and then being the good friend he was cuddled him when he asked and helped bring his fever down.  
And it was his eyes on the floor that Steve whispered that Bellamy kept calling out for her.  
"It's been more than a year and I'm worried about you Bellamy."  
Bellamy's feeling better, he's out of bed, sitting at the kitchen table, notebook in front of him. But hearing how he called out for Clarke, confused Steve for Clarke- it makes him feel naked. Steve is aware of his feelings for Clarke, they have be sleeping together but he's well aware that Bellamy is in love with Clarke, and he accepts it. But having Steve see him at how lowest, begging for the woman he loves, who is not here, he feels vunerable.  
"She'll be here soon, I know she will."  
"Do you, or is that you have to tell yourself?"  
Bellamy's quiet looking out the window.  
"I'm still breathing, I still have hope."  


* * *

Day 530  
_Dear Clarke,  
_My knee hurts, its not a bad pain but I probably shouldn't be dancing anytime soon. Moria insisted that I dance with her and well for a ninety year old woman, she's very strong. It's nice to go to a party where nothing bad happens during or after, and no my knee does not count. When you get here, I'm taking you to a party. I'm sure Moria or Ari or someone will have a dress for you to wear and if not, I will sew you one from the blanket. I'm going to spin you around the dance floor or even the little kitchen in the house, wherever you want, I just want to see you smile and laugh and be happy. Moria found an old journal in her house, she said it might be able to. The full moon is in a couple of days, and I really hope you will come. I miss you._  
_Love Bellamy_  
_

Bellamy shouldn't be surprised that the one day he's not at his home is the day that Clarke arrives.  
To be fair, he remembered it was a full moon but it was also Moria's birthday and when a ninety year old woman insisted that you come and party, you don't say no.  
Moria, had managed to rope the man behind bar and it's a funny sight to see this man bend down as Moria insists on turning him. Bellamy's back just hurts looking at him.  
He's laughing with Ari and Steve, both of them, drunk, cheeks pink, eyes glossy, smiles wide.  
It's gettign late and they are both on either side of him, flirting, trying to tempt him to stay the night.  


He's a man, not a monk, and the first time he took the redhead to bed, he had felt a flash of guilt, but then Ari had dug her nauls into his skin and tiled her head back, pale skin glowing in the moonlight and he burried his head there, teeth skimming her skin, sucking dark bruises onto her gentle skin, half angry at himself, half her egging him on. Afterwards, the guilt grew because his intial though of betrayal wasn't about Echo but about Clarke. He still hooks up with her but it's less frequent and she seems to be getting serious with someone else. 

Sleeping with Steve, provided the same sense of guilt about Clarke, but the man's weight on top of him, his hands holding onto his hips, low voice moaning in his ear chases away all thoughts of guilt. He likes Steve and in a way he reminds him of Miller- loyal and dependable, a protector, except he and Miller don't hook up on a semi-regular basis. Steve is well aware of his feelings for Clarke, in fact he likes to ask Bellamy questions about Clarke- what's her favorite color, what did she draw, what's your favorite member, describe her to me. Shortly after him getting sick, Steve had shown up with some old clothes for Clarke when, not if, when she came and with some drawings he made of Clarke. At night, Bellamy likes to look at it, the blue of her eyes is the wrong shade but she's happy in the picture and it makes him happy. 

"Come on, Bellamy. Tell you what, how about a game-"  
They are interupted by a loud squawk, an odd trillling sound that Bellamy isn't familiar with. Next to him, Steve pales.  
"The last time I heard that sound, I found you."  
Oh.  
Oh.  
Clarke.  
Bellamy scrambles to put his jacket on, Steve and Ari following him.  
"Wait, Bellamy,"  
Ari huries over with some blankets and Steve is hitching a sled to the back of his bike, it's not ideal but it will get the job done.  
He drives his snow mobile, following the penguins who are waddlign quickly. They are still trilling, the sound getting louder and its not long before he sees a circle of penguins.  


He jumps off his bike and rushes towards the middle of the group, falling to his knees, a hand reaching out, hovering over her face.  
Clarke.  
Clarke's here.  
She's cold and her lips are turning a bit blue and he's scared.  
He can't lose her, not when he just got her back.  
He picks her up gently and she murrmers softly, "Bell?"  
"I'm here princess, I got you."  
Bellamy tucks her into his sled, the extra blankets from Ari wrapped around her head and neck, keeping her warm.  
He drives carefully, refusing to let anything happen to the precious cargo he has.  
His heart is pounding.  
Clarke is here.  


Bellamy lays her carefully on the bed, her skin is cold, the clothes wet and frozen. He unlaces her boots and pulls her socks off, her rubs her feet, warming them up, also checking to make sure that she didn’t break her ankle. She didn’t but it feels like a sprain and he’s quick to wrap it up. 

He hesitates when it comes to unzipping her pants and mutters a soft apology peeling the wet leather pants off. This takes forever the ice making them stick to her body. It’s a miracle she doesn’t wake up. She stirs, turning her head, whispering his name but her eyes are closed. He runs his hands up and down her legs, rubbing them as he tries to warm her up. He tucks a blanket, two actually around her legs. He digs out some woolen socks and tugs them on her feet. He manages to get her jacket off, and then her shirt, he leaves her bra on. He pulls as sweater over her body and then strips down next to her, and wraps his arms around her, his hands under her sweather, rubbing her back, trying to warm her up. Her legs are cold and her nose is cold but he doesn't move away, pulling her closer to him.  
He refuses to sleep, checking to make sure she is breathing and that her lips are no long blue. He leaves the bed a few times, mostly to check on her clothles, make sure they are drying and to see if he can dig up more blankets, he has plenty scattered in the cabin, but each time he is quick, not wanting to leave her side. 

He's not sure how much time passes- she gets a fever and he tucks the blankets around her, a cold compress on her forehead, keeping her cool. He fixes her socks when she kicks them. He reads to her, talks to her while she sleeps. He starts to knit her a blanket, in this soft blue gray shade of yarn that Moria found. He fishes for a bit, he does everything but sleep, refusing to let his guard down, not when it might mean something happening to Clarke.

* * *

Bellamy is dead on his feet when Steve comes knocking at his door. He's not sure what day it is, or what time of day it is. He almost doesn’t open it not wanting to be away from Clarke but the continious pounding tells him his guest isn’t leaving so he opens it, letting Steve in before rushing back to Clarke’s side, Steve following him. 

Steve takes in the pretty blonde women’s on the bed, her hair framed her pale face, but her lips are no longer blue so that's something. The dark blankets are pulled up to her chin and she looks small, fragile, nothing like the girl from Bellamy's stories, this is his princess? This small girl was the one who brought down a mountain? Surivied six years with nothing but her child, calling him every day for six years? He can handly believe it, if it weren't for the way Bellamy looks at her, soft and with love in his eyes. This is Clarke, his princess.  
Steve smiles to himself as Bellamy strokes her hair softly as the girl starts to move, her brow furrowing.

"You should rest."  
Bellamy shakes his head, "I need to keep an eye-"  
"I'm here, I can stay, keep an eye on thigs."  
"but-""Bellamy, how do you think Clarke will feel waking up and finding out that you haven't been taking care of yourself? I may not know her but I do know that she wouldn't like knowing that you haven't slept or eaten anything since she got here."  
Bellamy knows Steve is right and he hates it. but he hated the idea of Clarke worrying about him more; its not right for her to worry about him not when she's the one currently laying in his bed unconscious.  
Steve can see that Bellamy agree to he, places a hand on Bellamy's shoulder.  
"Sleep, I promise, that I will stay here and keep an eye on her."  
It says a lot about the trust that Bellamy has for Steve, agreeing with the idea. Bellamy kicks off his shoes and crawls into bed next to Clarke, he gives her a kiss on the forehead before curling up next to her.  


Bellamy falls asleep quickly and Steve takes the time to clean things up and to restock Bellamy's food and medical supplies. He checks Clarke's temperature and does a few stitches on Bellamy's blanket. He draws Bellamy and Clarke, leaving the drawing on the table.  
Bellamy wakes up eight hours later to find Steve, half asleep in his chair. He sends the man home, thanking him for everthing. He goes back to bed, running a hand through Clarke's hair, "I love you princess, please wake up."  


* * *

Clarke takes a deep breath, her hands clutching the strap of her bag tightly. It feels heavier than usual on her back.  
But she knows the weight of her back is due to the worries she has rather than the first aid supplies in her pack.  


She gives Octavia a tight smile, “It’ll be fine. I’ll be back with Bellamy in no time.”

Octavia runs a hand through her dark hair, “I wish I could go with you.” 

“I’ll be fine. You and Miller work well together. Besides we need to split up, we don’t know where Bellamy ended up so the more places we look the better.”

“I still don’t think you should go alone.”

“Gabriel needs to stay here, Murphy and Emori are looking after Madi and technically are running this place. As for Echo, I- Raven offered to be her partner and I’ll be fine on my own.”

“Promise me you will be careful. Bellamy will never forgive us or himself if you got hurt or worse while looking for him.”

Clarke wraps her arms around Octavia hugging her tightly.

Then she nods at Gabriel who punches in the code.  
They hear a yell and Gabriel looks up his fingers slipping, hitting the wrong symbol, not that anyone was aware of it at the time. Clarke steps into the anomaly and her last view is of Gabriel wrapping an arm around Octavia .  
Clarke falls out of the anomaly, landing on something soft and cold- snow.  


Her heart sinks.

Snow.

She was supposed to land near a lake that’s what’s the symbols in the book Gabriel found said. That’s what he decoded.

Something went wrong. 

She shivers as she stands up, she's in the middle of nowhere, all she can see is snow, and peaks of ice. 

Her legs are cold, the snow and cold seeping in, she's grateful for her boots, keeping her feet warm but the cold is traveling up her body and she trembles.

She has to find shelter- a cave, a house, something. 

She stumbles around, her hand shielding her eyes from the snow but her steps getting shorter and the cold travels through her veins.

She's so cold.

Her body feels heavy, her bones ache.  
She can no longer feels her fingers, or her legs, and she has fallen to the ground several times, each time getting up is harder.  
She's no closer to safety, all in front of her is white and blue - ice and snow.  
The snow of Azegda is nothing compared to this.  
She falls again but her hands don't work, her arms won't push.  
Her eyeslids feel so heavy and all she wants to do is sleep.  
But sleep is dangerous she has to keep going.  
She crawls before it hurts too much and she curls up there in the ground.  
If she had the energy she would laugh, perhaps cry.  
This is how Clarke Griffin will die, frozen in the snow, alone looking for the man she loves.  
A black dot moves her way and she smiles as it gets close.  
"Bell?"  
Something touches her back, and she closes her eyes.

She doesn't see more black dots- penguins start to gather around her, making her the middle of their huddle, a few breaking apart, heading somewhere that Clarke was unable to see.  
She's aware of the cold under her, of the black dots around her and then she's aware of being pulled somewhere warm, something that smells like pine, familiar, reminds her of home.  


* * *

Clarke sighs, curling into her blankets, she feels warm, safe. There's something heavy around her waist.  
Clarke opens her eyes slowly scrunching her nose at the smell of fish in the air.  
The first thing she sees?  
The freckled face of Bellamy Blake.  


She closes her eyes quickly, this has to be some sort of dream. She hasn’t seen Bellamy in six months.  
Not since he disappeared into the anomaly.  
The second Gabriel had told her that Bellamy was home she had worked nonstop to find him, researching everything she could about it with Gabriel, packing supplies for her trip through it.  
Bellamy Blake was her priority.  
Time after time he had put her, Madi, his sister, the other delinquents, hell their people before himself doing whatever he could to protect them.  
It was time someone put him first.  


She opens her eyes again.  
No he’s still there.  
Sleeping peacefully in front of her.  
She takes a few seconds to look him over, his is messy as ever but he looks relaxed, his lips parted, no lines of worry on his face, his face turned towards her. He looks good- alive.  
Bellamy's eyes open slowly, his mouth twisting in confusion as Clake's finger taps the freckle son his face gently, counting them in her head.  
His breath hitches as he takes her in, blue eyes framed by blonde eyes lashes, a curl that he reaches over to tuck behind her ear and he cups her cheek, she's real, warm under his hand.  
He blinks back tears, "You're really here."  
Her finger brushes the scar on the corner of his lips, "You're alive."  
Bellamy pulls her head into his chest, his fingers twisted in his hair, her other arm around her, holding her tightly.  
He can feel her tears on his chest, and his tears are trickling down his face.  
She's really here, in his arms, in his bed, in Nakara.  
She's really here.

* * *

After a bowl of soup, they lay in bed, their arms around each other and talk. Clarke tells him of how everyone went looking for him.  
"Lucky me, being the one to find you."  
"Lucky me."  
He corrects her, squeezing her and kissing her hair and she smiles, tucking her head into the crook of his neck, cheeks pink.  
She's horrified to know that he's been here for seven hundred days, for her it was six months, for him, two years.  
And he's no closer to figuring out how to get home and Clarke's sure they aren't aware that things went wrong.  
But she's not going to worry about that now, she's happy to have found Bellamy.  


Despite the fact that she's awake, Bellamy still hovers over her, carrying her from the bed to the chair to the kitchen and then back to bed. Clarke would have found it silly if it weren't for the way her stomach swooped at him carrying her around, the fact that he could lift her up, was hot.  
They fall into a pattern, Clarke still doesn’t have full strength, (according to Bellamy) and Clarke is in no hurry to venture outside into the cold. So he goes to town once a week, fishes for a few hours every other day.  
But any other time he’s by her side.  
They stand side by side, his arms aroind her as he helps her gut the fish. Sure she knows who to do this, but Clarke likes the intimacy of her and Bellamy doing something domestic.  
She hasn't told him yet, but she loves him.  
In the evenings, she draws and he writes, or she reads and he reads. She sees him knitting a few times and it's not long before he's next to her trying to teach her how to knit. He's patient, his hands steady and sure as he helps her with the stitches.  


* * *

* * *

Day 769  
_Dear Clarke,_  
_Another full moon, and another month we will spend in Nakara. Is it wrong of me to hope that we can stay here longer? You are so happy here, you laugh and smile more. I just wish Madi was here, that would make this even more perfect. She would love the penguins. I'm so happy that you will be here the next time the eggs hatch. I'm also so happy that you are good at fishing, although it's embarassing that Harper is still sneaking me fish when she thinsk I'm not looking, I'm not that bad! Anyway, Steve wants me to bring you around to town so he and Moria can meet you. I just hope they don't tell you that I love you, I want to be the one to say it, when the time's right._  
_I love you, Bellamy_

Clarke runs a hand through her hair, still a bit sleepy. The bed is empty, the side where Bellamy laid still warm.

She sits up and smiles when she sees out the window.

When Bellamy first shown the glass window she couldn’t believe that such a view existed. He had shown her that with a push of button, a layer of panels would appear to cover it, it kept damage form happening to the windows and meant that the sun or moon wouldn’t keep them awake all day or night, the vast expanse of white snow and blue sky was beautiful but today the view was even better with Bellamy outside, kneeling his hand outstretched to some penguins. She pulls the blue-gray blanket he knitted her tighter as she flips open to th a new page in her sketch book.  
She's met the penguins, Bellamy dragging her outside, after her first attempt at making a scarf.

His mouth is moving, talking to them and he made her smile.  
She takes in the curves of his body, the way he kneels on the snow. She colors in the sky, a bright blue dulled but by the mountains around them. The small chick in Bellamy's hand is a gray ball of fluff but she spends most of her time, drawing the smile on his face, as he holds the chick in is hands.  
She's so into her drawing of Bellamy, making sure his curls are in the right directon and that she can capture the strenght in his large hands that craddle the chick so carefully, that she doesn't even realize that her muse is gone.  


Bellamy smiles, seeing Clarke in thier bed, blanket pooled around her waist, her hair falling past her shoulders. It's growing out and it reminds him a bit of the princess hair she wore when they first got to Earth. He likes her princess hair.  
She's wearing one of his shirt, a black one and the blue cardigan he had picked up all those months ago, around her shoulders. He smiles, laying on the bed and she jumps at the weight.  
He watches as blue eyes get brighter, looking at him softly a smile on her face.  
"Hi."  
"Hi."  
She leans down to press a kiss to his forehead and he raises a hand to cup her face. It's an odd angle, with leaning over him and him laying down but they stay like that for a bit, simply taking the other in.  
It's Bellamy who breaks the moment, sitting up and reaching over to craddle her face. He leans in and kisses her softly and Clarke sighs aganist his lips. She places her hand on his thigh as she kisses him back, her hand playing with his hair.  
Bellamy is the one who pulls away and Clarke chases his lips, he gives her another soft, but brief kiss before brushing her nose with his.  
"I love you."  
"I love you."  
They smile widely at each other, before Clarke moves, straddling him, she cups his face with her hands, finger brushing the scar on his lips, before leaning in to kiss him again.  
Bellamy eventually ends up flat on his back and his shirt hits the floor, he tugs on Clarke's blue cardigan trying to get it off while she sucks a mark on his neck.  
Her clothes meet his on the floor and he kisses her hard, as he thrusts into her. He braces himself over with his arm as she thrusts into her and her nails dig into his upper arms as she kisses his jaw. Clarke wraps a leg around his waist, her foot pressing into his ass, urging him closer and faster. Their moans and the slapping of skin against skin fill the room as they lose themselves each other.  


Clarke taps her name over Bellamy's heart and Bellamy laughs, "Morse code really princess?"  
Clarke freezes, realizing that he knows what her tapping means and tucks her head into his chest, her cheeks pink.  
He pulls away and tilts her chin up to press a soft kiss to her lips.  
"Don't be embarassed, you are just claiming something that is already yours."  
Clarke licks her hips, "Always? What about Gina? Ec-" Bellamy rolls her, reaching for something and then rolls back his notebook in his hands.  
"Day 50, Dear Clarke, This cabin is beautiful, it reminds me of Becca's mansion with its tech in the middle of nowhere, the view is beautiful, if you were here you would love drawing it. I wish you here. There's a full moon in a few days, I hope I will see you soon. I have something to tell you when I do. Something I should have told you a long time ago, before we landed on Sanctum, before I went to the ring. I love you Clarke, Bellamy." "Bell-" "Day 613 Dear Clarke, You are really here. Some days I wake up and I can't believe it. I wake up and think it's a dream and then there you are, blonde hair all over the pillow, your leg thrown over my waist, you arm over my waist and you feel real, warm, alive. And I love you, I love you so much, that I want to spend the rest of like with you. You laughed today one of the penguin chicks in your hand and I swear my heart stopped. I almost told you that I loved you today, that it's always been you. That I probably loved you the moment I met you and I will love you to the moment I will die-"  
Bellamy doesn't get to finish the letters becuase Clarke grabs the notebook, closing it and cups his face kissing him hard. He kisses her eagerly and they sink back down onto the mattress. She wraps a leg around waist and he watches as her jaw drops as he slides into her slowly. Her nails dig into his back as he pushes in and out of her, his lips focused on her collarbone and breats, leaving his marks all over her body.  


* * *

Clarke looks at the motorbike with suspicion and Bellamy bites back a laugh. Typical Clarke, she dives head first into a green light to save him but driving a small snow mobile on ice is where she draws the line.

He reaces for her fingers, tugging her towards him.

"Come one, don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, the ice not so much."

I've been here for two years and I'm still here."

She sighs, jutting her bottom lip out and it takes everything he has not to lean in and kiss her, to take her bottom lip in her in between his teeth. He knows that if he does so, he's going to want to take her back into their cabin and strip her naked and spend the rest of the night with his head in between her thighs until she is nothing more than putty on the bed.  
But he promised to bring Clarke to the party tonight, Clarke had been here for nearly four months but she had spent all those months in thier cabin. Everyone wanted to meet Clarke, they wanted to meet the girl who had captured his heart.  


Clarke watches as the older woman lead Bellamy on the floor, the two of them shuffling around, Bellamy's hand grasped in hers. Bellamy smiles down at Moria, as she speaks quietly, and Clarke wonders what she is saying.

She's so busy watching him dance she doesn't even realize that Steve is next to her until he touches her shoulder.  
She jumps, turning her head to look at him.  
He nods at her, gesturing to her drink and she takes a sip.  
Both of them leave on th railing watching Bellamy.  


"So you are Clarke Griffin."

"So you are Steve Doucette. "

Clarke knows who Steve Doucette, she is aware that Steve and Bellamy slept together several times in the past two years. She's not bothered by it, she knows that Bellamy is in love with her.  
"He loved you a lot, you are all he talks about. I'm glad you came to save him. "  


"Didn't do much saving, I'm still here."  


"You two save each other. Besides, every king needs a queen, or in this case a princess."  
"He's a king now, isn't he?"  
Steve laughs, raising his glass to the window, "He's the Penguin King. Those birds love him." "What did he do to make them love him so much? i swear Raven and Murphy like to peck my legs when I join Bellamy for fishing."

"He never told you?"

Steve waves for another drink and they sit and talk and he tells her abotu Bellamy nearing freezing, the way the penguins protected him, followed him, and how when she arrived they protected her.  
"The penguins know their king's princess."  
Clarke blushes her eyes on Bellamy' who is dancing with a little girl standing on his feet, the girl hair's is dark and Clarke suddenly thinks of Bellamy dancing with a child with her blue eyes and his freckles.  
Bellamy breaks away as soon as the song is over and Clarke lets him drag her out to the dance floor and he presses a kiss to her forehead, "It looked like you two were having a good time." "He told me a lot about you... Penguin King." Bellmy groans his lips on her shoulder and she laughs as he suddenly picks her up, spinning her around.  


Bellamy thinks about what Moria had told him, she had reminded him of a conversation that had months earlier.  


_Bellamy watches as Monty the penguin waddles across the beach, searching for something. A hand on his arm causes him to jump and he turns to look at the woman next to him, the wind blowing her hair around her face._

_"It's mating season."_

_"Mating season?"_

_She tucks her hand into his arm and leads him further down the beach and waves her hands to all the rocks before them._  


_"It's sweet, they spend days, weeks even looking for the perfect pebble for their mate. They mate for life, you know."_

_She sounds almost wistful and his mind flashes to a blonde._

_"That sounds nice."_

_"Forever sounds pretty nice doesn't it?"_

_He looks at the older woman, her hair is a dark red, streaks of grey, she's got laughs lines on her face. A golden band sits on her finger but a sad smile is on her face._

_"Whats it like?"_

_"It's enjoying every moment. It's laughing while you eat, and dancing as you cook, it's spending time together, it’s going to bed in their arms, it looking at them knowing you want to spend all the time you have with them, even if it's holding their hand or hugging them.  
_

Bellamy's known for a while that he wants to spend forever with her but he wasn't sure how to ask her, but now he did.  
The penguins had saved his life, they had saved Clarke.  
They took care of him, keeping him safe and fed, they followed him, they protected their young, maybe it was time to take. page out of their book.  
He presses another kiss to Clarke's forehead and she smiles up at him when he pulls away, rising to her toes, and playing with the hair on the back of his neck as she kisses him softly. He swipes his tongue on her bottom lip and she presses herself closer to him, as her lips part. He loses himself in the taste of Clarke's lips- he can taste the spiked hot chocolate she had earlier.  


Day 900  
_Dear Clarke,_  
_If all goes right, I'm going to ask you to marry me. While you have been busy reading, preparing for the next full moon, I've been searching the beaches with the penguins for help. You see the penguins look for the perfect pebble to propose with, and well I don't have a ring, so I hope you accept this. Clarke Griffin, Princess, will you marry me? Do you want to spend the rest of out lives together?_  
_I love you forever, the heart to your head Bellamy Blake_  


Clarke raises a hand to her mouth, covering it in shock. Bellamy had left his notebook open and she had moved to put it away when she had see the entry.  
She puts it down to see Bellamy outside the window, his kingdom of penguins behind him. He's kneeling on the snow on one knee, and she notes with amused fondness it's the knee that she and Roan had stabbed a while go.  
She grabs her cardigan, the blue cardigan he got her and slides into her boots and she runs outside, not caring about the cold.  
He smiles when he sees her, his eyes bright, his hair blowing in the wind, his jaw clean shaven. He holds out his palms to her and nestled there in his hands is a black pebble, with a white, almost blueish streak in it, the pebble is in the shape of a heart, it's small, small enough that she could wear it as a necklace.  
"Well Princess? What do you say?" She drops to her knees, not caring if her knees get wet and covers his hands with her as she kisses him.  


Bellamy sweeps her off her feet carrying her inside, thier lips fused together. He puts her down so he can quickly strip out of his heavy jacket and Clark dashes off to place her pebble on the table, safely. When Bellamy enters the room, Clarke is laying on the bed, naked, the window is closes and there a few a candles flickering around.  
She's gorgeous, long blonde hair covering her chest, curvy body that he has memorized every inch of.  
He strips down completly as she waits for him to join him. As soon as his naked body is on top of her, she wraps her arms around him, bringing him in for a kiss.  
She can feel him againist her legs and she moves her legs.  
Bellamy slides into her, his mouth near her ear as he mummers to her how much he loves her.  
Neither one of the want to let go of each other, her arms around his shoulders, leg around his waist, face buried in the crook of his neck. It's perfect. He fills her up perfectly and Clarke moans as he thrusts into her, and she gasps as his teeth scrape against his jaw before kissing her.  


* * *

Day 1013  
_Dear Clarke,_  


_Tonight’s the full moon, and you are so sure that we are going back. And it scares me, going back. How do I do back to a place on the brink of war when all I have known for almost three years is peace? Sure I was lonely and worried wihtout you or my sister or the others but it was quiet peaceful, I didn't have to worry about anyone trying to kill me.  
_

_It's another full moon and Clarke has a good feeling about this one. She and Bellamy have poured through the books, gone through the journals, had spoken to some of the elders to see if they remember anything, stories, whispers, and they had dragged out tools to see if they could fix the stone themselves._

Bellamy is more hesitant, half not wanting to get his hopes of and half not wanting to leave.

She knows that he misses everyone- his sister, Miller, Murphy, Emori, Madi, all the others but he's happy here.

She sees it in the way he and Steve laugh together, heads close, familiartiy that comes from intomacy but hav formed a strogn friendship. She sees it with Aria, with Ana, with Moria, with Paul, and Seth and Haley with the others in the town, the way they greet him with smiles, the way he and Moria walk arm in arm, the older woman leaning on Bellamy.

She sees it in the way he laughs and talks with the penguins, clucking his tongue in a series of clicks she will never understand, the way he strokes their heads, holds baby Star and little Leo in his hands, the balls of fluff making her smile. 

He's a good penguin dad, and she knows he will be an even better dad to their kids, Madi loves him, having gone to him for comfort when Josie took over her body. 

When Bellamy had gone missing, Madi had felt guilty, blaming herself, she knew that Clarke wold have gone with Bellamy if Clarke hadn't been worried about her and the ordeal she went through. She had told her mother, tears in her eyes about how Bellamy had been the one to break the news of josephine to her, how he had hugged her as she sobbed, braided her hair for her, tucked her into bed and told her a story.

She had promised Madi that she would bring Bellamy home, but honestly, for her, home is where Bellamy and Madi are.

Sanctum carries too many memories for her- memories of Josephine and Cillian and Russell and her mother dying. 

It's full of blood and body snatchers and nightmares.

But here, it's peaceful.

She likes it here, the only thing that would make Nakara more perfect would be if Madi was with them.

She wonders if she could convicne Madi to move to Nakara with them- maybe she could lure her with the promise of penguins?

She looks up at Bellamy, his back is towards her, packing some books into his pack. They were bringing clothles, and books, and her sketcg books and some of the blankets- the one made her was the first one she packed, folding everything as small as they can, cramming everything into the pack. She wants them to be ready if, when the anomaly stone works tonight. They have thier clothes planned out for tonight, layer and layer to keep warm whil they wait but also to leave more room in their packs.  
A knock on the door causes Bellamy's head to snap up and she smiles as she watches him and Steve hug each other tightly, the two of them whispering. Steve had offered to see them off, to be the last bit of Nakara they see, or to be the one to take them back to thier cabin if the stone faild to work.

Bellamy pushes Clarke behind him as the stone flares green, the light reaching the top of the skies, it looks like the pictures in the journal he found, next to them, Steve gasps. Behind them all the penguins draw closer, curious.

Clarke grips Bellamy's shoider tightly peering over his shoulders as the light gets brighter and the stone opens and somone falls out.

Miller.

He beams, when he sees them. 

He's wearing a beanie and it reminds Bellamy of the boy he first met on the ground, who had stood by him and Clarke, protecting them, suprtung them. 

His second.

Nathan Miller.

He's dressed in a black jacket, black gloves on his finger, a rope tied around his waist.

"Bellamy! Clarke!"

He waves them, toward him.

"You have to hurry! We don't have much time!"

Clarke presses a kiss to Bellamy's shoulder and then she turns to throw her arms aorund Steve.

"Thank you so much, thank you for taking care of him."

Steve hugs her back, "Take care of him."

She nods steppinf away to let Bellamy and Steve hug, the two of them smiling sadly. Bellamy kisses Steve's cheek and then reaches for her hand, the two of them rushing to Miller, grabbing his hands.

"It's so good to see you Miller."

"Not as good as it is to see you. Hold on tight. "

Belamy closes his eyes pulling Clarke closer to him as Miller pulls them towards the stone. He can hear the penguins calling out for him and he presses his forehead against her before she tucks her head into the crook of his neck. Unknown to them, Miller gives them both a smile.  
He scremas when Miller's and slisp out of his hand and he holds onto tightly to Clarke hoping that if they did get seperated from Miller that at least he and Clarke will be together  
They tumble out of the stone his hand craddling her head, their bags cushioning their fall.  
He opens his eyes to look down at Clarke, "You okay?"  
She nods and he kisses her forehead in relief.  
Hands help them up and then the couple find themselves face to face with thier friends.  
Madi rushes to hug her mother and Bellamy's arms are full of Octavia.  
They are home.  
They are back in Sanctum, finally after nearly Bellamy haveing been gone for three years in his time but only have been gone nine months in Sanctum time.  


* * *

He finds himself longing for shades of blue, for the cold air nipping at his nose, of the penguins who cared for him.  
He misses Nakara.  


Bellamy looks out at Sanctum, it's beautiful, shades of rude, warm colors, the two suns shining but it feels odd.

He misses the penguins.  
He misses Steve.  
He misses the time he and Clarke had together, just the two of them in peace.  


An arm wraps around his waist and Clarke tucks herself into his side, her head tilted up to look at him. She's dressed in his shirt, the blue cardigan pulled over it, her feet bare, her hair is loose around her shoulders.

"It's funny, I didn't like the cold but I miss it."

"I spent almost three years surrounded by snow and ice and shades of blue. "

Clarke's eyes aren't the same shade of blue as Nakara but in a sea of red, it reminds of him the place that he once called home.

Clarke is his home.

"We could go back?"

He looks at her, astonishment on his face and her pulls away to look at her. 

"You, want to go back? Thought you hated the cold."

Her hands tugs on the black cardigan as she rises to her toes, "I do, but I love you."

The words bring a smile to his face.

He''ll never get tired of hearing her say that.

"You love me?"

He's teasing her and she knows that, her blue eyes sparkling as she laughs, her lips a milimeter away from his.

"I accepted your stupid pebble didn't I?"

"Hey! You called it a romantic-"

She cuts him off with a kiss and his hands grip her waist, pulling her closer to him.

She pulls away far too soon for his liking but doesn't move, her body presses against his.

"I love you and my stupid pebble. You Bellamy Blake are my home, whether it's here or in Nakara or on Earth."

"You're my home too, Clarke Griffin."

"You know I told Madi that she could have a penguin as a pet." 

"She has a dog! She has Picasso."

Clarke laughs, squeezing his hand and she tugs him back inside the farmhouse, their feet silent on the floorboards.

When they enter their room, Clarke interlocks her fingers around his neck and he smiles as her, as he places his on her waist, the two of them swaying to the music in their heads.  
She's silent for a bit and he takes the time to committ this moment to memory. If he closes his eyes, it's like they are back on Nakara. But he's in Sanctum, but Clarke is here with him so that makes it better.  
His life, his world, his home is better when she's with him. 

"I was thinking we could knit Picasso some booties, maybe a coat or two."  


"We?"  


He raises an eyebrow is disbelief and she swats at his shoulder.  


"I'm getting better!"  


"I think we should leave the sewing and knitting to the me."  


"Oh we all can't be sons of the best seamtress in the world."  


"Princess."

"Rebel." 

"Husband."

He pauses, letting the word wrap around him. Sure he had given her the pebble and they had all those conversations about love and the future but this?  
She's never called him that.  
Husband.  
He's a husband now.  


"Wife... Princess Wife."

She surges up to kiss him, hard, her hands in his hair and he steers her to the bed, pressing her against the matress, crawling on top of her.  
She shoves the cardigan off his body and he sits her up to pull hers off, letting it fall on the bed. He tug his shirt off her body, the two of them laughing as her hairs comes out a mess thanks to the static of the shirt. She flops down and he can't help but stare.  
She's naked in front of him, except for the long leather band she wears around her neck, the heart shaped pebble he gave her resting in between her breasts.  
There may be no moonlight but she's still the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes.  
She's what he imagines Aphrodite to look like, only better, more battle scarred and wounded and his.  
His wife.  
His home.  
His Princess.  


Clarke looks at her husband, taking in his messy black curls, his soft brown eyes gazing down at her in pure love. She lifts her fingers to graze the scar in his lip feeling his smile under her fingertips.  
She runs her hands down to his collarbones tracing the freckles on his shoulders and then running her hands done his chest, stopping at his waist and grabs his hands placing them over her stomach.  
"Anywhere you are with me, would be a good place to have a child."  
He looks at her and she can see the tears in his brown eyes, "Your- we're..."  
He kisses her, his hands resting on her still flat stomach.  
"I love you so much."  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the t100ficwriters4blm. We are accepting prompts, check out our carrd for more information.  
> [t100fic4blm.carrd ](https://t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co/)


End file.
